La Malédiction d'Erebor
by Darkklinne
Summary: Jamais les nains d'Erebor n'auraient dû toucher au cœur de leur montagne ! Alors que la compagnie des nains tente de reconquérir leur royaume perdu, la route de Thorïn va croiser celle d'une étrange jeune femme. Qui est-elle et pourquoi veut-elle à tout prix les accompagner ? Thorïn ne veut pas perdre son objectif de vue, mais quand les sentiments s'en mêlent… ROMANCE [Thorïn/OC]
1. Prologue

**La Malédiction d'Erebor**

 **Fanfiction se situant « pendant le Hobbit »**

 **Son résumé :** Jamais les nains d'Erebor n'auraient dû toucher au cœur de leur montagne ! Alors que la compagnie des nains tente de reconquérir leur royaume perdu, la route de Thorïn va croiser celle d'une étrange jeune femme. Qui est-elle et pourquoi veut-elle à tout prix les accompagner ? Thorïn ne veut pas perdre son objectif de vue, mais quand les sentiments s'en mêlent…(Thorïn / OC)

 **Rating :** Interdit aux moins de 16 ans.

 **Genre :** Romance, Drame et Aventure.

 **Relectrice :** **Lilou Black**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages du récit : Le Hobbit ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Tolkien se retournerait certainement dans sa tombe s'il voyait ce que j'en fais. Cela dit, inventer une romance dans son histoire, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé ! La faute en revient (en partie) à Peter Jackson lui-même.

* * *

 _Je dédie cette histoire à tous les fans de Tolkien, à celles et ceux qui aiment les belles histoires un brin romantiques et bien sûr aux fans de Thorïn !_

* * *

 **La Malédiction d'Erebor**

 **Prologue**

« La Malédiction »

 _Année 2770 du Tiers Âge_

 _Il y a de cela fort longtemps, les nains régnaient sous la Montagne Solitaire. Ils avaient baptisé leur royaume du nom d'Erebor. Le roi Thror possédait alors le plus grand des trésors. Il avait gagné le respect de tous les peuples alentours, de sorte qu'un accord tacite de paix et d'amitié avait été instauré entre le roi nain et ses voisins._

 _L'appétit des nains pour tout ce qui est précieux était une légende bien acquise. Leur gourmandise les fit creuser toujours plus loin sous leur montagne et un jour, ils finirent par y découvrir son cœur. Or, il ne faut jamais retirer le cœur d'une montagne sous peine de se voir maudit à jamais._

 _Thror ne fit pas cas de cette légende d'un autre âge et accueillit ce cœur, « l'Arkenstone », comme sa pierre la plus précieuse. Il se convainquit alors que finalement ce n'était pas la folie des nains qui la lui avait apportée, mais les dieux eux-mêmes pour lui prouver qu'il était roi de droit divin. La pierre finit par le rendre totalement fou et lorsqu'il voulut que les autres rois des autres peuples s'agenouillent devant lui, le roi des rois, il se retrouva sans alliance, puni pour son orgueil et sa vénalité._

 _À l'époque, les nains n'en n'avaient cure. Ils vouaient à leur souverain la plus indéfectible admiration. Régnaient aux côtés de Thror, son fils Thraïn et son petit-fils Thorïn. Ce dernier savait quel trouble animait son père et son grand-père, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres peuples s'étaient détournés ainsi d'eux. Sans doute, la jalousie, pensait-il avec amertume._

 _Les nains continuèrent donc à profiter de leur trésor et de leur pouvoir sur Erebor quelques décennies encore, sans se douter que non très loin de là, le sort de leur montagne allait se jouer d'ici peu._

« La Vengeance »

 _Dans un pays au-delà de la Terre du Milieu, plus au Nord que le Nord même, se cachait jadis une autre terre faite de roche aussi chaude et volcanique qu'elle était dangereuse. Elle se trouvait à l'extrême Nord, là où un très grand froid régnait sans discontinuer._

 _Vivait sur cette terre inamicale, un peuple aussi vieux que la naissance de la Terre du Milieu elle-même : les Drakonnites. Mi-homme, mi-dragon et pouvant vivre jusqu'à plusieurs millénaires, cette civilisation d'un autre temps avait pour entre autres mission de préserver le cœur de chaque montagne. Mission qui dans l'ensemble ne nécessitait que rarement leurs services, car très peu d'elfes ni encore moins d'hommes se seraient aventurés à creuser au-delà du raisonnable. Bien sûr, il fallut que l'ambition des nains aille gâcher leur repos éternel. Les Drakonnites, en bons dragons qui se respectaient, aimaient et aspiraient plus que tout à la tranquillité. Leurs demeures étaient faites d'or et les fenêtres de diamants purs. Ils cultivaient tout comme les nains, l'amour des belles choses et des pierres précieuses._

 _Le dernier roi des Drakonnites : Adrial, somma son dernier garde d'aller récupérer le cœur de cette montagne et de le leur rapporter pour que sa fille unique, Ariana puisse le mettre en lieu sûr avant de le rendre à sa propriétaire légitime._

 _— Très cher Smaug, il est temps pour toi de te réveiller, j'ai une mission à te confier ! souffla aux flammes et dans la roche le roi mécontent._

 _Il n'attendit que quelques minutes avant qu'un homme de très grande taille s'agenouille devant lui dans un amas de brouillard cendré._

 _— Ma vie est à vous, mon roi, soupira le fameux Smaug dont le regard brillait de mille malices que le monarque n'apprécia que peu._

 _— Smaug ! tonna le roi Adrial, tu vas te rendre immédiatement à la Montagne Solitaire. Erebor, le territoire des nains. Tu les enjoindras sans attendre de te rendre le cœur de leur montagne, qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû déterrer._

 _— Très bien, Votre Majesté, murmura Smaug le regard rivé sur le sol. Et que ferais-je s'ils me le refusent ?_

 _Le roi Adrial, fronça ses broussailleux sourcils. Il connaissait l'appétit de Smaug pour les guerres et les bains de sang. Cela dit, c'était le plus robuste des derniers Drakons de leur race._

 _— Pas de massacre, Smaug. Récupère la pierre, de force s'il le faut, mais tu ne t'en prendras qu'à ceux qui la gardent. Compris ?_

 _Smaug regarda son roi un peu plus longtemps que le protocole ne l'autorisait. Il savait pertinemment que son « monarque » ne lui dirait rien. Leur peuple était voué à disparaître. Depuis tout temps, les dragons avaient été chassés par les hommes, les elfes, et les nains, sans état d'âme, ne laissant au final que très peu de survivants. Ceux de leur race se reproduisaient rarement. Les naissances étaient exceptionnelles, leur grande longévité ne les rendant pas nécessaires outre mesure. Néanmoins, mâles et femelles étaient en sous-nombre. Encore plus aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disparaître pour accomplir son alléchante mission, il croisa le regard de la princesse Ariana. Il la désirait depuis fort longtemps, mais son désir d'or était encore bien plus grand. C'est avec un sourire malfaisant qu'il s'évapora de la salle du trône._

 _— Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance, père ? demanda Ariana, à qui ce sourire sournois n'avait pas échappé._

 _— Je ne puis te le dire mon enfant, marmonna le roi, qui fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux._

 _Sa fille accourut vers lui pour le soutenir._

 _Adrial savait que son heure était venue. Il allait passer de l'autre côté. Appeler Smaug était sans doute le dernier geste à faire, celui d'un désespéré, mais en un sens, n'était-ce pas un peu son cas ?_

 _Le roi s'éteignit quelques jours plus tard et bien vite, sa fille apprit la traîtrise de Smaug ainsi que l'état de désolation dans lequel il avait laissé Erebor et ses alentours. La ville de Dale n'était plus qu'un souvenir et le peuple des Drakons, encore plus haï qu'il ne l'était jusqu'à présent. Avec son père, son peuple avait perdu la foi et la belle princesse vit peu à peu le reste des siens partir pour mourir dans ce qui leur restait de dignité._

 _Il lui fallut des décennies pour faire son deuil et calmer sa colère grandissante contre Smaug. Ce fieffé menteur avait pris possession de la terre des nains et y dormait tranquillement sans se douter qu'un jour, il aurait à répondre de ses actes. Ariana se jura qu'elle vengerait les siens, mais aussi celui des nains et des hommes qui n'auraient jamais dû souffrir de tout cela. Elle récupérerait alors le cœur d'Erebor et partirait à son tour._

 _Telle serait sa mission… et sa vengeance._

* * *

Année 2941 du Tiers Âge

Cela faisait quatre cent quatre-vingt-quinze jours qu'elle était prisonnière des geôles de ces maudits elfes. Dire qu'elle aurait déjà pu accomplir sa mission si ses pas ne l'avaient pas conduite en ces lieux enchantés ! Elle avait mal calculé son coup.

Il fut un temps où les conteurs déclamaient avec emphase sur la beauté de la forêt d'Eryn Galen – Vertbois le grand – or aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Peuplée de magie, d'illusions et de créatures sombres. Les Elfes qui vivaient près de cette forêt luttaient pour que l'endroit reste fréquentable, car leur roi tenait à cette barrière infranchissable qui séparait son royaume du reste de la Terre du Milieu.

Pauvre fou.

Le marché que Thranduil lui avait proposé était à son sens tout à fait inacceptable et d'hôte, elle était passée prisonnière d'un simple claquement de doigts. Le roi se délectait de la position dans laquelle il la mettait. Elle rêvait du jour où l'occasion se présenterait de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Si seulement les Dieux des Drakons pouvaient lui envoyer un signe, là maintenant par exemple ?

— Saletés de nains, on va vous apprendre à tenter de traverser notre forêt sans permission !

Un grand bruit sourd, celui d'une cage que l'on ferme brutalement, se fit entendre non loin du cachot où elle se trouvait. Était-ce là le signe qu'elle attendait ? Par précaution, elle rabattit vivement la capuche de sa cape sur son visage et se renfonça dans le coin le plus obscur de sa prison. L'attente ne fut pas longue, deux gardes encadrant un individu hirsute et peu commode, ouvrirent la porte composée de barreaux, et poussèrent sans ménagement leur prisonnier, sans un mot cette fois.

Curieuse, elle détailla son nouveau compagnon et, à en juger par sa petite taille, elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'un nain. _Peuh_ , elle n'aimait pas les nains. Ils étaient aussi repoussants, grossiers et stupides que des ogres. Si c'était cela son signe tant attendu, les Dieux pouvaient le mettre là où elle pensait très fort même si c'était peu digne d'une Dame.

Le nain, quant à lui, rumina dans une langue ancienne tout le mal qu'il pensait de ces traîtres d'Elfes avant de s'asseoir devant l'entrée, tentant de déloger la porte de ses gonds. Agacée par le tapage qu'il faisait, elle faillit lui dire d'arrêter son cirque, mais se ravisa. Il n'était pas question pour elle d'entamer la moindre conversation avec ce rustre dépenaillé et mal coiffé. Au bout d'une demi-heure de vacarme à les rendre sourds, car apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été enfermé, la cage de leur prison se rouvrit et le nain fut embarqué menu militaire par les gardes. Poussant un soupir de soulagement pour ses pauvres oreilles malmenées la jeune femme s'octroya le droit de fermer un œil quelques secondes. Un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien.

oO§Oo

Thorïn était furieux qu'on le traite de la sorte. N'était-il pas le fils de Thraïn lui-même fils de Thror, roi sous la montagne… Qu'il n'était pas totalement encore, c'était un fait. Ce n'était pas ce petit roi d'elfes prétentieux qui allait couper court à ses projets de reconquête. C'était avec un énorme plaisir qu'il avait remis Thranduil à sa place un peu plus tôt. Il préférait pourrir dans ces geôles plutôt que d'avoir à traiter avec cet imbécile dont la traîtrise se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il espérait cependant trouver rapidement un moyen de sortir de là. Il se demanda un instant où était passé le Hobbit. Il n'avait pas été capturé avec eux et il espérait secrètement que le semi-homme puisse être celui qui les libérerait, car sinon… En attendant, il se retrouvait pour la seconde fois dans la prison où on l'avait emmené un peu plus tôt. Bien vite, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul, une créature semblait tapie dans l'obscurité et machinalement il porta la main à sa garde, pour trouver la place vide. Les elfes leur avaient confisqué toutes leurs armes.

— Maudits soient-ils tous ! jura-t-il en Khuzdul, sa langue natale.

Le nain avait remarqué sa présence. Tant pis, de toute façon, il était bien assez illusoire de croire qu'il ne l'aurait pas aperçue à un moment où à un autre tant leur prison était exiguë.

— Qui va là ? grogna le nain avec une certaine distance. Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous et déclinez votre identité.

Il faisait très sombre, pourtant, le bleu de ses yeux transperça l'obscurité pour se river là où elle se trouvait. Agacée d'être interpellée de la sorte, elle s'avança vers lui tout en repoussant sa capuche.

— Eh bien, eh bien, nous voilà sommées par un bien étrange petit chef, se moqua-t-elle vivement tout en avisant la stature droite et fière de son compagnon de cellule. Il n'était pas vilain à regarder pour un nain et elle sentit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui non plus.

 _Intéressant_ , songe-t-elle pour elle-même.

— Répondez immédiatement à ma question, femme ou qui que vous soyez ! jeta-t-il froidement.

Thorïn n'aimait pas que l'on s'oppose à lui, encore moins s'il s'agissait d'une simple créature.

En plus, il était arrogant et sûr de lui constata, avec un certain mécontentement, la jeune femme. Raison de plus pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

— Sincèrement très cher, vous ne voulez pas savoir qui je suis, lui répondit-elle tout aussi durement. Je ne suis rien qui vous intéresse, croyez-moi.

Thorïn fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse aussi vindicative. Il avait l'habitude qu'on lui réponde sans poser de question. Surtout lorsqu'il employait ce ton qui n'appelait aucune récrimination. Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds, tentant d'évaluer qui elle était et d'où elle pouvait venir. Ses oreilles étaient cachées par une longue chevelure aussi flamboyante que le coucher d'un soleil, mais elle n'était pas un elfe. Malgré sa petite taille – elle ne devait pas faire plus de quelques centimètres que lui – ce n'était ni une naine, encore moins une hobbit comme leur maître cambrioleur. Qui était-elle donc ? D'où venait-elle et pourquoi était-elle enfermée dans un des cachots du roi des Elfes de la forêt de Mirkwood ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre tout aussi vertement, il fut interrompu par celui qu'il n'attendait plus ou peu : le hobbit !

— Vous ici, petit cambrioleur ! hurla au loin les voix de Kili et de Fili, c'était inespéré !

— Libérez-nous vite, lança un peu plus loin Dwalïn. Le grand Thorïn et sa compagnie ont une montagne à récupérer. On en a assez de croupir ici.

Un « chut » bien placé les fit taire temporairement tandis que des clefs ouvraient de façons fort bruyantes les cellules de ses compagnons avant d'arriver à la sienne. Sans un regard pour eux, inquiet d'être découvert, Bilbo Baggins pria fort pour que les gardes n'entendent rien. En autant de temps qu'il fallait pour dire merci, toute la petite troupe fut bientôt libérée et Thorïn oublia sa compagne de cellule, trop occupé à suivre le semi-homme dans le dédale de la grotte où se trouvaient leurs cachots.

oO§Oo

— Voilà donc le signe que j'ai attendu si longtemps dans ma prison de pierre, murmura doucement la jeune femme.

L'arrivée des nains était une douce et étrange providence.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir accomplir sa destinée, mais auparavant, elle allait devoir trouver une solution pour rester aux côtés du roi sans royaume. Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, lui-même fils du roi Thror, était bien décidé à récupérer ce qui lui appartenait de droit. Elle l'avait compris à son regard. Le regard d'un nain prêt à tout, que rien n'arrête. Ce n'était pas un hasard si leurs routes se croisaient ici et maintenant. Un sourire égaya son visage quand elle suivit le petit groupe un peu plus loin. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de se montrer.

Après quatre cent quatre-vingt-quinze jours d'ennuis et de captivité, elle allait enfin pouvoir s'acquitter de sa tâche !

À Suivre


	2. La Mégère apprivoisée

**Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre (Prologue)

* * *

 **1**

 **La Mégère apprivoisée**

 _Thror, le roi des nains sous la montagne, regarda son or puis le dragon. Alors il sut que tout était perdu pour lui. Mais un jour, il reviendrait. Il reviendrait et reprendrait ce qui lui appartenait de plein droit._

* * *

Bilbo Baggins, hobbit de son état, en avait encore le tournis ! Cette évasion avait été tout sauf reposante. Après les Elfes et les Wargs, c'étaient les Orques qui avaient débarqué, créant certes une belle diversion pour eux, mais ils avaient été tout de même près d'y passer tous autant qu'ils étaient. À bout de souffle après toutes ces péripéties, il s'octroya le droit d'un court repos sur l'herbe en compagnie des autres nains. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis tout à l'heure, Thorïn et Balïn n'arrêtaient pas de tourner la tête en direction de l'ouest.

— Nous sommes suivis, avança Balïn.

— Je le crois aussi, grogna Thorïn. Qui que vous soyez ! hurla-t-il aux broussailles devant lui, il est grand temps de vous montrer !

Bilbo, ainsi que chaque nain présent retinrent tous leur souffle dans l'attente de savoir ce qui allait sortir de derrière les buissons. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir une jeune créature pas plus grande que leur chef, aux longs cheveux aussi rouges qu'un soleil couchant, s'avancer vers eux, le pied alerte et le visage mutin. Kili et Fili s'adressèrent un regard de connivence. Quant aux autres, ils fixèrent leur chef, attendant le verdict de leur prince.

— Ainsi vous avez eu le toupet de nous suivre jusqu'ici, jeta froidement Thorïn.

Il était bien décidé à ne rien laisser passer et surtout à la faire déguerpir le plus vite possible. Ils avaient une mission à mener.

— Ainsi, c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire ? avança effrontément l'inconnue. J'aurais préféré « comment avez-vous fait, belle créature, pour échapper à une bande d'orques sauvages et d'elfes en colères ? »

Elle arqua un sourcil, pleine d'ironie et de malice. La jeune femme sentait bien que son ton léger et plein de défi provoquerait inéluctablement la colère de son interlocuteur. Ce nain arrogant avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. Néanmoins, peut-être ne devrait-elle pas trop l'agacer si elle voulait s'inclure dans leur petit groupe de maraudeurs en vadrouille.

— Oh, pardon, ne vous mettez pas en colère contre moi, messire le peut-être futur roi des nains…

Quelques toux bien senties se firent entendre et c'est le plus hargneux des nains, Dwalïn, qui lui répondit :

— Comment oses-tu, insignifiante petite créature, te moquer ainsi de notre chef ? Thorïn est amené à gouverner sous la montagne une fois que…

— Cela suffit, Dwalïn ! coupa Thorïn en levant majestueusement sa main en l'air. En plus d'être laide, elle semble aussi peu encline à l'intelligence.

Aria dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas se précipiter sur l'arrogant petit prétentieux pour lui faire ravaler sa langue. Elle eut également des difficultés à contenir sa colère. C'était pourtant un mal nécessaire. Il va vraiment falloir que tu t'abstiennes de lui chercher des noises, sinon tu vas finir par te faire découvrir ma fille, se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement.

— J'ai compris, rétorqua-t-elle plus humblement. Je vous ai suivis en retrait grâce à un sort de dissimulation qui aurait parfaitement fonctionné sans votre perspicacité.

— Un sort de dissimulation, répéta Balïn, impressionné. Êtes-vous sorcière ou bien magicienne ?

Voilà une excuse toute trouvée, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'y avait pas songé et après tout pourquoi pas ? Ceux de sa race avaient effectivement certains pouvoirs et…

— Je ne vois pas de bâton à votre main, et il me semblait qu'il n'existait que des magiciens, pas de magiciennes, argua froidement Thorïn, toujours méfiant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous interdis de nous suivre. Vous êtes libre, passez votre chemin. Nous n'avons que faire d'une mégère à nos côtés.

Sur ces mots, le nain lui tourna le dos et, d'un geste, il fit comprendre au reste de sa troupe qu'il était temps d'avancer.

Aria devait vite trouver une solution pour se faire accepter parmi eux.

— Attendez ! cria-t-elle. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas une vraie magicienne comme ceux de votre peuple l'entendent, mais j'ai des pouvoirs… De ceux qui vous seraient fort utiles !

Elle avait mis dans sa supplique toute l'assurance dont elle était capable, car à dire vrai, elle commençait à penser qu'en se débarrassant d'eux, elle gagnerait du temps et pourrait avancer un peu plus vite. Cela dit, son acte ne passerait pas inaperçu et risquerait de la faire repérer, or ce n'était pas le moment pour cela. Elle devait trouver un moyen rapide de les accompagner dans leur quête jusqu'à Erebor. À tout prix. Fermant les yeux, elle empoigna ses jupons et courut pour faire barrage avec son corps, en levant les mains devant elle, face à Thorïn qui fut à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

— Poussez-vous immédiatement ! rugit-il, furieux qu'une simple humaine osât le défier ainsi.

— Non, je vous en prie, écoutez-moi, je peux vous être utile de bien des manières, répliqua-t-elle.

Aria avait le souffle court, bataillant entre son devoir et l'envie qu'elle avait de tuer cet horripilant nain. Au moins, elle aurait réglé son problème immédiat. Tous deux se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, chacun cherchant comment se débarrasser de l'autre. Ce furent Kili et Fili, les deux neveux de Thorïn, qui trouvèrent une solution.

— Pardonnez-moi, mon oncle, mais peut-être que cette créat… jeune femme, se reprit-il, sait faire la cuisine ?

— Kili a raison, appuya Fili, cela nous enlèverait une sacrée épine du pied si on pouvait avoir des repas un peu plus élaborés que ceux de Bombur. Non que les tiens ne soient pas bons, rétorqua-t-il vivement à l'intention du plus gros nain du groupe.

Ce dernier ne broncha pas, se contentant de se masser le ventre, pensant déjà à sa prochaine pitance.

Aria était sidérée. Elle leur proposait de monnayer ses pouvoirs, si maigres soient-ils, et ils pensaient à la cuisine ? Avait-elle une tête de cuisinière ? Elle faillit voir rouge pour de bon, mais s'abstint du moindre commentaire à la vue de la mine songeuse de Thorïn. Le nain semblait peser le pour et le contre.

— Très bien, elle nous accompagne, mais au moindre retard ou au plus petit problème dont elle serait responsable, elle s'en va, décida-t-il.

En son for intérieur, Thorïn n'avait que faire d'un membre de plus, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à laisser cette fille seule ainsi sur les routes. Si jamais il le pouvait, et à la moindre occasion, il se débarrasserait d'elle dans de meilleures conditions.

Kili et Fili, quant à eux semblaient ravis de la décision de leur oncle bien aimé. Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent de concert vers la petite humaine en lui adressant un grand sourire qu'elle leur rendit avec une nouvelle idée en tête. Ces deux-là étaient plutôt mignons pour des nains et biens plus sympathiques que leur oncle. Si elle arrivait à se faire apprécier d'eux, alors peut-être que… Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par le hobbit qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de se remettre en route. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour traîner.

oO§Oo

— Dites-moi, cher hobbit…, commença-t-elle en s'arrêtant, cherchant son prénom…

— Bilbo, répondit-il, voyant qu'elle cherchait à savoir comment il s'appelait. On m'appelle Bilbo Baggins et je viens de la Comté.

— Eh bien, enchantée, monsieur Bilbo Baggins de la Comté, moi c'est Aria, dit-elle en lui tendant la main qu'il serra de bon cœur. Je suis bien contente de vous avoir trouvés sur ma route vous tous ! cria-t-elle un peu fortement pour que tous les nains, surtout l'un d'entre eux, l'entendent.

La route promettait d'être longue, pensa furieusement Thorïn. Cette femelle semblait vouloir attirer l'attention sur elle et ses pensées avec, alors que celles-ci étaient tournées vers son seul souhait : sa montagne et ce qu'il y avait dedans. Aria, quel drôle de prénom. Il semblait venir d'ailleurs. Ce n'était ni un nom humain ni un nom d'elfe, quoiqu'elle n'eût ni la taille ridiculement grande ni les vilaines oreilles en pointe caractéristiques de cette race.

Pendant ce temps, Fili et Kili ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder cette étrange personne qui discutait joyeusement avec leur maître cambrioleur. Hormis leur mère et quelques naines, ils n'avaient jamais vu de femme. Celle-là était dotée de formes plutôt épanouies et aurait été franchement belle si elle avait eu un peu de barbe sur le visage. Fili tenta de l'imaginer avec une sublime tresse sur le menton et approuva ce qu'il voyait. Une tape sur la tête le fit redescendre sur terre. C'était Kili.

— Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais n'essaie même pas.

— N'importe quoi, de toute façon, elle n'est pas de notre peuple et il lui manque un attribut important.

— Sans oublier que notre oncle n'a pas l'air de la porter en très grande estime, soupira Fili.

Il trouvait cela dommage d'ailleurs. Hormis son but, Thorïn semblait imperméable à tout le reste, y compris la gentillesse.

Le reste de la journée de marche se passa de façon très calme, Thorïn avançant devant, tel un roi majestueux avec sa petite troupe qui le suivait derrière, fermée par les deux frères. Ils reluquaient en silence la jeune femme qui avançait doucement aux côtés du hobbit.

oO§Oo

La nuit tomba rapidement et bien vite, le groupe dressa son camp dans un endroit qu'ils jugèrent sûr et tranquille. Sans se faire prier, Aria entama les préparatifs du dîner à venir. Bombur, le plus énorme de leur petite tribu, la regardait faire, la bave aux lèvres. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas à préparer lui même leur pitance… L'idée ne le dérangeait guère, il était plutôt curieux de voir ce que la fille allait leur faire de beau à manger. Sur ordre de Balïn et Gloïn, la jeune femme s'était mise en quête de leur préparer un repas digne de ce nom. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à rater son coup sous peine de se faire jeter sans état d'âme par le butor qui leur servait de leader. Un peu plus tôt, Fili et Kili, lui avait rapporté assez de gibier à préparer pour nourrir une meute entière de dragonnets. Elle savait qu'elle était douée pour la cuisine. Elle était impatiente de rabattre le caquet de monsieur « Sa Seigneurie ».

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle innocemment, tandis que les nains se goinfraient sans préambule, ni un regard pour leur cuisinière.

— C'est très bon mademoiselle Aria, répondit doucement Bilbo. Vous êtes très douée, assura-t-il, devant sa moue déconfite face aux ogres, pardon, aux nains qui continuaient à manger comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Cela lui coupa l'appétit. Elle qui était plutôt une bonne mangeuse d'habitude fut un peu triste de constater le manque de courtoisie de ses nouveaux compagnons, hormis le hobbit, bien sûr. Toutefois, Fili sembla se souvenir de son existence, car il s'assit à ses côtés avec une bonne ration du ragout qu'elle avait mijoté une heure plus tôt pour eux.

— Tenez, jeune damoiselle. Vous devriez vous sustenter, vous aussi, la route de demain sera longue et vous risquez de ne pas supporter le voyage sinon.

— Merci, dit Aria en plissant les yeux.

En temps normal, elle aurait remis vertement l'impudent à sa place, mais elle se fit violence et c'est un avec un sourire qu'elle voulait sincère qu'elle récupéra finalement son bol dans les mains du jeune nain.

Fili était moins « beau » que son frère, mais elle aima immédiatement l'aura de pure bienveillance et de bonté qui émanait de lui. Elle se sentait bien en sa présence. Un bon point pour lui. Kili, quant à lui, semblait ailleurs. Alors qu'elle terminait sa ration, elle s'aperçut que Thorïn l'observait du coin de l'œil, et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Ses yeux d'un bleu aussi tranchant que l'acier des dieux semblaient voir au-delà des apparences. Qui plus est, il éveillait en elle un véritable sentiment de malaise. Elle avait peur, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé et pire que tout, elle l'en détesta encore plus, car elle savait d'où provenait cette peur purement féminine. Une faiblesse.

Bilbo comprenant que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait de minute en minute décida de rompre le silence en premier.

— Alors mademoiselle Aria, d'où venez-vous exactement ?

Thorïn ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux tandis que le hobbit formulait sa question. Il avait sorti sa pipe et s'amusait à faire d'énormes ronds de fumée avec après l'avoir allumée.

— C'est vrai cela, souffla-t-il d'une voix profonde et grave. Vous étiez prisonnière des elfes, c'est que vous aviez sans doute une quelconque importance à leurs yeux.

— Peut-être pourriez-vous nous éclairer, surenchérit Oïn qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

Quittant comme à regret le regard glacé de Thorïn, plus pesant que jamais, Aria baissa les yeux vers son bol qu'elle tourna lentement pour trouver quelque chose de convaincant à dire. Depuis sa naissance, elle n'avait jamais été à sa place nulle part. Les femmes de son peuple se transformaient à la puberté, abandonnant pendant plusieurs jours leur apparence humaine pour revêtir celle de leur aura magique. Les Drakonnites étaient censées être grandes et aussi majestueuses que les elfes, tandis qu'elle était petite et aussi gracieuse qu'une naine. On l'avait souvent moquée à ce sujet. Bien sûr, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis, mais certaines blessures ne guérissaient jamais vraiment… Revenant au présent, elle se força néanmoins à répondre.

— Je suis une simple femme, une humaine qui a quelques pouvoirs bien utiles, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Elle releva les yeux et rencontra le regard méprisant de Thorïn. Se doutait-il qu'elle ne disait pas tout et qu'elle était bien loin de la vérité ?

— Vraiment, jeta-t-il sur un ton méfiant. Vous m'aviez l'air bien plus sûre de vous dans les geôles de ces traîtres d'Elfes. Vous êtes étrange, Aria, simple femme. Étrange et encombrante. Il tira fortement sur sa pipe avant de souffler de nouvelles volutes de fumée blanche. La jeune femme était comme hypnotisée par la force presque magnétique et animale qui se dégageait de lui. Encore une fois, ce triste constat la glaça. Ah ! Si seulement elle pouvait lui montrer une infime partie de ses pouvoirs, il ferait moins le malin. En attendant, elle devait lui faire oublier la « prestance » de leur rencontre dans les cachots elfiques, quitte à se faire passer pour une pauvre fille sans défense… ou presque, car le salaud serait capable de la jeter hors de sa compagnie si elle se montrait comme un fardeau. Reprenant constance, elle reprit, évitant sa pique.

— Je suis une humaine, si cela vous plaît de le savoir… ou pas, je m'en fiche, lui jeta-t-elle au visage le regardant elle aussi, droit dans les yeux et sans ciller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les Elfes m'ont capturée, cela dit, je leur dois une fière chandelle, car les araignées sont coriaces dans cette forêt. Je me rendais vers les terres sauvages en direction de la Montagne Solitaire. Il y a un petit bourg que l'on appelle Lacville ou Bourg du Lac, cela dépend des régions. Je me rends là-bas, c'est très important pour moi.

Demi-vérité ou demi-mensonge certes, mais elle espérait que ces maigres informations passeraient.

Thorïn arqua un sourcil sans cesser de la dévisager. Elle commençait à se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ce Prince, ce futur roi était assez intimidant pour un nain, et bien plus grand que la moyenne aussi.

— Heureusement que la providence vous a mise sur notre chemin alors, termina Kili qui la dévisageait avec un grand sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon surtout quand son frère soupira bruyamment derrière lui.

Après avoir terminé leur repas, les nains s'occupèrent du couchage et, pensant que personne ne la regardait faire, Aria se servit de sa magie pour nettoyer et ranger les bols. Elle n'aimait pas la saleté.

—Impressionnant, fit une voix grave qu'elle reconnut tout de suite au frisson qu'elle lui causa. Ainsi vous savez vraiment faire de la magie sans bâton, continua Thorïn.

Prise de court, Aria en resta sans voix. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Devait-elle seulement lui dire quoi que ce soit ? Secouant la tête, elle lui tourna le dos et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui. Il la rattrapa néanmoins et lui prit le bras sans ménagement.

— Votre insolence à mon égard commence à m'agacer prodigieusement, lui souffla-t-il durement au visage. Soit vous entrez dans les rangs, soit vous dégagez. Vous ne manquerez à personne.

— Même pas ma cuisine ? répondit-elle espiègle, tentant de désamorcer la colère du nain.

— Nous avions Bombur pour cela, ainsi que le Hobbit d'ailleurs, nous ne vous avons pas attendue et nous ne sommes pas morts de faim non plus.

— C'est vrai, Thorïn, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, mais je vous avoue que ces derniers jours ont été assez pénibles pour moi. Je sais bien que vous avez une importante mission à accomplir, mais nos chemins allant dans la même direction pour un temps, je vous promets de faire le nécessaire pour être plus plaisante à vos yeux.

Drakos tout puissant, elle avait réussi à dire cela sans trébucher sur les mots, comme si elle-même y croyait. Bien sûr qu'elle allait dans la même direction qu'eux. Elle allait même précisément au même endroit qu'eux. Thorïn la tuerait sur le champ s'il savait ce qu'elle allait y faire. Étrangement, cette idée lui déplut au-delà de la simple perspective de mourir. Elle ne connaissait pas ce nain depuis plus d'une journée et elle se sentait perdre tous ses moyens face à lui. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire nain. Ni un elfe et encore moins un homme de sa race. Un nain, bon sang de bois !

— Allez dormir, Aria, finit-il par lui dire, demain nous devons reprendre la route pour Erebor.

Sans un regard vers elle, il s'éloigna du campement.

Plaquant un sourire sur son visage, elle retourna auprès de Fili qui lui avait préparé une couche de fortune. Brave Fili, elle pouvait apparemment compter sur lui.

Thorïn n'était pas parti très loin. Il voulait juste un peu de calme. Depuis leur évasion des geôles dans les grottes de Mirkwood, il était plus déterminé que jamais à retourner chez lui et à reprendre possession de l'Arkenstone. Ce n'était pas un elfe et encore moins une simple petite humaine qui allait l'arrêter. Cette Aria l'intriguait. Une humaine assez petite qui aurait pu passer pour naine si elle avait eu une barbe et une corpulence un peu plus râblée. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas vers où ses pensées l'emmenaient. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les femmes dans son esprit. Pas pour le moment, et sans doute jamais. Il était bien conscient que pour assurer sa lignée, un ou deux rejetons auraient été pour le mieux, mais il avait ses neveux et cela lui suffisait. Il revit sa longue chevelure, ses seins plantureux, ses lèvres pleines et il la détesta encore plus de l'emmener vers ces chemins de traverse. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter qu'elle les accompagne. En revenant à leur campement, son humeur s'assombrit face au désolant spectacle qui l'y attendait. Cette petite peste dormait entre Fili et Kili. Balïn qui avait vu le prince revenir lui lança doucement :

— Ils voulaient la protéger, au cas où.

— Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir avec nous, répondit sombrement Thorïn, avant de se mettre dans un coin pour tenter de trouver le sommeil à son tour.

Non, elle n'aurait jamais dû. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'endormit.

oO§Oo

La compagnie des nains n'était plus qu'à quelques jours du dénouement de leur quête. Thorïn, récupèrerait-il son royaume et le trésor qui allait avec ? Pourquoi la belle Aria tenait-elle tant que cela à les accompagner ? Que cachait-elle exactement et quelles en seraient les répercussions sur Thorïn et les nains ?

À Suivre


	3. Soleil Rouge

**Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre (Prologue)

* * *

 **2**

 **Soleil Rouge**

 _L'attirance que les Elfes éprouvent pour les Drakons est aussi puissante que la peur qu'ils en ont. Alors que les Elfes vivent dans la lumière, les Drakons préfèrent l'ombre des roches volcanique d'où ils tirent leur force et leur savoir. Lorsque le dragon Smaug s'en prit à la Montagne Solitaire, Thranduil, le grand seigneur des elfes de la Forêt Noire, sut qu'il ne pourrait éviter le massacre et il ne le souhaitait pas. N'avait-il pas lui-même soumis l'idée au Roi Drakon ? La folie du roi Thror avait mené les nains d'Erebor à leur perte. C'était ainsi, il ne voulait ni ne pouvait rien y faire. Encore auraient-ils rendu ce qu'ils lui avaient volé, mais Thror s'était laissé guider par son avarice. Cette dernière sonnerait sa fin. Cependant, il n'avait pas vu venir l'extinction quasi totale du peuple des Drakonnites. La disparition de cette espèce fut une terrible perte pour les montagnes de la Terre du Milieu. La désolation causée par Smaug s'étendait au-delà d'Erebor… Sans que personne ne puisse rien y changer._

* * *

171 ans plus tard

Le roi Thranduil regardait, les sourcils froncés, le cachot vide où il avait enfermé ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. L'un des plus beaux trésors qui était à son sens en Terre du Milieu. L'obtenir avait été la chose la plus aisée qu'il n'eut jamais à faire de toute sa longue existence. Sa surprise avait été des plus grandes et des plus délectables. Il l'avait alors choyée, avait pris soin d'elle comme seul un roi Elfique savait le faire. Jamais il ne la laisserait repartir, pensait-il alors, il y veillerait. Pourtant, en ce jour sombre, elle avait échappé à sa vigilance et s'était volatilisée. Il l'avait perdue. Elle était partie… Envolée au nez et à la barbe de ses soldats qui n'avaient rien vu. Derrière lui, un garde mal assuré attendait la sentence.

— Alors, dit Thranduil d'une voix lisse et mesurée. Vous aviez enfermé un de ces nains avec elle ?

— Nous n'avons pas pensé sur le coup que cela poserait problème, Votre Majesté, répondit le garde tout en s'inclinant, prêt à recevoir le châtiment qu'il méritait.

— Non, effectivement, cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, dit posément Thranduil. Vous venez juste de me faire perdre un temps très précieux, sans parler de ce que ce cachot enfermait.

Un jour indéniablement funeste pour le roi des Elfes.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Thranduil repartit en direction de ses appartements privés, laissant la vie sauve au soldat. Ce dernier soupira, comprenant qu'il avait été à un cheveu de voir passer la mort. Une fois totalement seul, le Roi des Elfes se mit à réfléchir dans l'espoir de trouver une solution pour la récupérer. Ariana était un joyau inestimable qui valait cent fois l'Arkenstone à elle toute seule. Ces idiots de nains ne savaient même pas sur quoi ils venaient de tomber. Quand bien même l'auraient-ils su, se dit-il, ils l'auraient sans doute massacrée sans plus de cérémonie. Les nains haïssaient son peuple au plus haut point malgré un appétit assez similaire pour les pierres précieuses. Mais qui ne les aimait pas ? Lui-même en était friand et pourtant, il n'était ni un nain ni un Drakonnite. Par ailleurs, il y avait cette parure qui avait appartenu à sa défunte épouse et qui se retrouvait dans cette maudite montagne, sans espoir de retour. Enfin… pour le moment.

— Père, nous les avons perdus, Tauriel et moi, dit la voix de son fils qui venait d'entrer sans bruit dans la pièce.

La course poursuite sur la rivière avec les nains et les orques avait été aussi fastidieuse que revigorante. Les elfes adoraient chasser ces monstres.

— Je sais, Legolas, répondit Thranduil sans se retourner. Si ce n'est pas nous, ce sont les orques qui les retrouveront. Malheureusement, les nains ont pris quelque chose avec eux que nous gardions jalousement.

Au ton de la voix de son père, Legolas n'eut aucun mal à deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

— Ariana, répondit-il simplement. Mais comment ont-ils fait ? N'était-elle pas dans ses appartements ?

Thranduil se retourna pour faire face à son fils. Legolas ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère malgré ses cheveux blonds. Il avait hérité de son doux caractère. Trop doux au goût du Roi des Elfes, malheureusement.

— Ariana a refusé de se montrer coopérative, aussi l'avons-nous enfermée dans un de nos cachots pour la punir et lui faire recouvrer la raison.

Le monarque marqua une courte pause, soupirant avec une certaine lassitude.

— Or il se trouve qu'elle s'est enfuie en même temps que ces maudits nains. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit mêlée à leur groupe.

Chose inacceptable pour Thranduil.

— Mais pourquoi ? voulut savoir Legolas qui ne comprenait pas le désir que la jeune fille avait eu de s'enfuir. N'était-elle pas leur invitée ? Et pourquoi son père avait-il eu besoin de la faire arrêter ? Il ne comprenait rien.

— Pourquoi avez-vous cru nécessaire de l'enfermer ? reprit-il la mine circonspecte.

— Elle n'était pas raisonnable avec nous, souffla doucement le roi.

— Raisonnable ? s'exclama son fils, ne comprenant toujours pas où voulait en venir son père.

— Tu peux disposer, Legolas, répondit finalement son père, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre.

Legolas admirait son père plus que tout, mais il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec le roi qu'il était. Ce dernier était de plus en plus obnubilé par la beauté et les apparats, la force et le pouvoir. Ariana était l'une des dernières, sinon la dernière Drakonnite vivant en Terre du Milieu. La seule princesse survivante de ce peuple voué à disparaître à jamais, devenant ainsi aussi précieuse que les trésors qu'ils étaient censés garder. Thranduil avait été prêt à lui offrir une vie de quiétude et de douceur au sein de son royaume. Une sorte de cage dorée, en échange de quoi elle aurait dû vouer sa vie, ses pouvoirs, et son sang au Royaume de son père. Non pas que Thranduil soit sensible à ses charmes, loin de là, le Roi de Mirkwood n'était sensible qu'à lui-même. La princesse Ariana ne ressemblait en rien à un elfe, mais ses pouvoirs, eux, étaient immenses et cela valait bien un petit sacrifice de la part du grand Souverain de la Forêt Noire. Legolas savait tout cela et, même s'il était loin d'avoir son mot à dire dans les décisions de son père, il n'était pas d'accord pour autant. Avec Ariana, il avait l'assurance de devenir l'un des plus grands maîtres de la Terre du Milieu. L'intrépide princesse représentait un peu cet anneau unique qui avait été la force et la perte du seigneur des ténèbres, Sauron. À cette évocation, un frisson de dégout parcourut l'échine de l'elfe. Malgré tout, il devait obéir à son père. Si seulement il pouvait lui faire entendre raison au moins une fois.

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Tauriel. Il avait nourri bien des certitudes à son égard, attendant patiemment qu'elle se décide à le voir comme il la voyait elle. La guerrière qu'elle était n'en restait pas moins une elfine avec un cœur plus tendre qu'on n'aurait pu le croire. Il savait qu'elle voulait venir en aide à ces nains qui avaient croisé leur chemin dans la forêt et qui s'étaient échappés de leurs geôles. Le plus jeune et le mieux fait de sa personne avait, semble-t-il, éveillé en elle quelque chose de plus profond. Étrangement, Legolas avait alors été plus dégoûté par le fait que ce soit un nain que la confirmation que Tauriel ne le voyait pas autrement que comme un ami, voire un frère.

Tandis qu'il regagnait, la mine préoccupée, ses propres quartiers, il croisa justement l'elfine de ses pensées. Elle semblait soucieuse et… curieusement armée pour quelqu'un qui rentrait à peine. Alors il comprit.

— Tu y retournes Tauriel ?! lui demanda-t-il bien qu'il soit déjà certain de la réponse.

— Je suis navrée, Legolas, mais je le dois. Au fond de moi, je sais que je dois le faire, insista-t-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, elle replaça de nouvelles flèches dans son carquois et partit en direction de la Montagne Solitaire. Avec un soupir résigné, Legolas décida de la suivre. Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait la laisser seule. Mais pour un nain ? songea-t-il atterré. Que ceux de Valinor lui en soient témoins, Tauriel était-elle tombée sur la tête ?! Si son père l'apprenait, c'en serait fini d'elle, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que jamais ce genre de nouvelle n'agréerait à leur souverain.

oO§Oo

Aria volait dans les cieux ! Elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec l'air et le vent. Le souffle de ce dernier sur son visage lui procura une sensation de bien-être qu'elle n'avait jamais connue jusqu'à maintenant. Elle parcourait la grande prairie jouxtant le lieu où la compagnie des nains avait fait son campement pour la nuit. Tandis qu'elle profitait de sa liberté retrouvée, à l'heure où le soleil s'apprêtait à s'élever dans le ciel gris, son sixième sens lui hurla qu'un danger imminent la guettait. Elle vit au loin quelques taches suspectes qui s'avérèrent être… Par tous les Drakons de la Terre du Milieu, non… des orques ?!

La jeune femme se réveilla d'un coup et hurla à la ronde :

— Les orques ! Ils arrivent ! Ils nous ont retrouvés !

Sans se faire prier et habitués à démarrer au quart de tour, les nains se levèrent tous d'un coup, prêts à en découdre, mais…

— Nous n'avons pas d'armes ?! s'alarma Gloïn qui venait de mettre la main à sa ceinture vide.

— Il va nous falloir prendre la fuite alors ? questionna Dori que cette seule idée révulsait autant qu'elle lui plaisait.

— Hors de question, grogna Dwalïn, le plus imposant de la bande après Thorïn.

Aria chercha justement des yeux leur chef et l'aperçut en grand conciliabule muet avec Balïn. Avec un soupir, elle remonta ses jupons, prête à se mettre à courir et leur cria d'une voix encore plus stridente :

— Mais fuyez, pauvres fous ! Vous voulez finir entre leurs mains ou quoi ?

Les nains ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois.

— Il est bien dommage que Gandalf ne soit pas là pour nous aider, gémit Bilbo que cette aventure fatiguait de plus en plus.

— S'il était là, continua Thorïn, mais il ne l'est pas, alors taisez-vous un peu !

Aria leva les yeux au ciel. Non, mais sérieusement ?! Était-ce vraiment le moment de compter les absents ?

Sans se faire prier, toute la petite troupe décampa avant que l'ennemi ne soit sur eux. Un peu plus loin, leur course effrénée les mena dans une grotte assez profonde où tous s'engouffrèrent, espérant que les orques continueraient tout droit sans chercher par ici. Thorïn n'aimait pas fuir, mais les elfes leur avaient confisqué toutes leurs armes. Saletés de bestioles aux oreilles pointues. Cherchant une solution, il s'aperçut que l'humaine parlait tout bas dans sa barbe… qu'elle ne possédait pas. Elle avait l'air très concentrée. Il fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, l'humaine ? Ce n'est pas le moment de parler toute seule, gronda-t-il.

— Mais taisez-vous donc, lui intima-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui.

Elle devait rester concentrée et ce nain ne l'aidait pas. En réalité, Aria, récitait une formule magique dans l'espoir de faire diversion en créant de fausses créatures volantes dans le ciel. Elle ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis très longtemps et pria par la même occasion pour que cela fonctionne toujours. Il faut dire qu'elle était un peu rouillée à ce niveau-là. Tous les nains, y compris Bilbo, avaient les yeux rivés sur elle, s'attendant sans doute à un miracle de sa part. Peut-être pourrait-elle leur être un peu utile malgré tout, quoi qu'en dise l'autre Seigneurie de pacotille. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, elle entendit enfin le bruit salvateur des faux Crebains du Pays de Dun qu'elle venait d'invoquer. De grandes corneilles au plumage noir fondirent sans pitié sur les orques un peu plus loin en contrebas.

— Damoiselle Aria, s'exclama Fili, les yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur. Vous venez de nous sauver la vie ! Vous êtes une véritable magicienne… Comme Gandalf, ajouta-t-il fier de sa comparaison.

— Pour sûr, acquiesça vivement Kili qui ne voulait pas être en reste lui non plus, car après tout, n'était-il pas le beau-parleur de la famille ?

La jeune femme, que ces compliments atteignaient à peine tant la peur de se faire prendre avait été grande, put enfin soupirer de soulagement. Grâce à cette aide inopinée, le groupe allait enfin pouvoir repartir et décamper de cet endroit de malheur. Avisant un œil vers Thorïn, elle comprit que son petit tour ne l'avait pas impressionné le moins du monde. Elle aurait dû le transformer en cochon sauvage au lieu de lui sauver la vie, à cet âne mal embouché !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent enfin reprendre leur voyage qui ne dura pas plus d'une journée entière. Finalement, ils arrivèrent aux abords d'un petit hameau où se trouvait une vieille auberge quelque peu délabrée. Fatigués, harassés, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là pour prendre un peu de repos bien mérité. De toute façon et d'après Balïn, ils n'étaient plus très loin du but final de leur mission.

À une demi-journée de marche, les renseigna-t-on, se trouvait le lac qui les emmènerait directement au village surplombant Erebor. Dans des temps plus anciens, on pouvait aussi compter sur l'opulente cité de Dale, mais elle avait été détruite bien longtemps auparavant par le dragon Smaug. Aujourd'hui s'élevaient sur les eaux boueuses des petites maisons sur pilotis, entourées par le long lac d'Esgaroth, seul vestige d'une désolation qui s'étirait sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Le cœur d'Aria se serra d'amertume à cette évocation. Jamais son peuple n'avait voulu cela.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que la jeune femme avait rejoint la fière compagnie des nains de la lignée de Durïn, mais malheureusement, sa relation avec leur chef, le futur roi d'Erebor, restait des plus tendues. Le nain semblait mépriser ouvertement sa présence. Pourtant, la jeune femme avait tout fait pour être plus plaisante à son égard, prenant sur elle les paroles dures qu'il avait à son encontre. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur le soutien indéfectible du hobbit Bilbo et de Fili. Ce dernier se montrait toujours courtois et charmant avec elle. Aria ne l'en apprécia que davantage. Kili, quant à lui, remarqua-t-elle, semblait se renfermer de plus en plus sur lui-même, au fil des heures qui passaient.

oO§Oo

Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où se trouvait la troupe de Thorïn, la route de Tauriel et de Legolas croisa celle des orques déroutés un peu plus tôt par l'illusion d'Aria. Les deux elfes, en guerriers aguerris, décochèrent flèche sur flèche, sans sommation, montrant une agilité peu commune qui déstabilisa bien vite leurs ennemis. Tauriel était plus décidée que jamais à retrouver la trace des nains et surtout celle du plus jeune, celui qu'on appelait Kili. Elle avait un mauvais présentiment à son égard. Et elle éprouvait aussi quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas nommer pour le moment.

— Legolas, je crois qu'ils sont partis vers l'Est, jeta-t-elle essoufflée.

— Étrange ! s'exclama-t-il, ils sont censés se diriger vers Erebor. Pourquoi rebrousser chemin ?

Il ne tarda pas à comprendre. Ils avaient dû se retrouver confrontés eux aussi aux orques et l'un d'entre eux avait dû avoir l'idée d'une diversion. Oui, mais comment ? À moins que…

— Ariana, dit songeusement Legolas.

Elle avait dû les aider à s'échapper. Il n'avait jamais vraiment mesuré l'étendue des pouvoirs Drakonnites, mais d'après le peu que son père avait bien voulu lui dire, ils étaient assez impressionnants.

— Que faisons-nous alors ? demanda Tauriel plus pressée que jamais.

Son compagnon la regarda droit dans les yeux, comprenant son impatience.

— Continuons vers Erebor !

oO§Oo

Non loin du bourg du Lac à l'auberge des Cinq Perches

— Ah ! Désolé mes p'tits messieurs, leur apprit l'aubergiste, mais il ne reste plus que deux chambres de libres. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez dormir dans l'écurie sinon, vu le nombre de bêtes qu'ils nous restent, y aura bien assez de place pour des p'tites personnes comme vous.

Les nains se consultèrent avant d'acquiescer.

— Cela nous va, mais nous prenons aussi les deux chambres, décida Fili. L'une pour Thorïn et l'autre pour la damoiselle qui nous accompagne.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, tenta vainement Aria qui avait vu le regard noir que lui avait lancé Thorïn. Je peux dormir avec les autres.

Même si au fond, elle aurait rêvé d'avoir un lit douillet et un peu d'eau chaude pour se débarrasser de toute la crasse accumulée au cours de ces derniers jours, elle était prête à faire ce sacrifice pourvu que cette imposture de roi cesse de la regarder de cette manière.

— Non, Fili a raison, reprit Bilbo, cela vous fera du bien. En tant que hobbit, nous ne sommes pas habitués nous non plus à…

Aria adressa alors à Bilbo son sourire le plus éclatant et ce dernier, ébloui, n'arriva jamais jusqu'au bout de sa phrase.

— Heureusement que je vous ai, vous – Aria accentua bien sur le vous destiné à Bilbo – pour prendre soin de moi, cher Bilbo, s'enthousiasma-t-elle sincèrement.

Toute contente, elle se tourna vers Fili :

— Et vous aussi Fili. Vous êtes tellement adorable avec moi.

Elle se pencha alors et lui embrassa doucement la joue avant de faire de même avec Bilbo. Le nain et le hobbit, devenus aussi rouges qu'une tomate, ne purent que balbutier des phrases sans aucun sens. Thorïn, qui n'avait rien raté de cette scène mielleuse au possible, grogna de mécontentement. Pour qui se prenait cette petite péronnelle pour aller séduire ainsi SON Maître Cambrioleur et SON neveu ?

— Ce n'est pas en jouant votre petite comédie, l'humaine, que vous me ferez changer d'avis sur ce que je pense de vous. Et n'allez pas séduire mon neveu, de toute façon vous n'avez aucun charme.

— Mais mon oncle ! protesta vivement Fili qui n'était pas du tout d'accord.

— Laissez tomber Fili, susurra Aria qui avait une furieuse envie d'arracher la peau de ce petit chef de rien du tout, par petits bouts, lentement, très lentement même et après elle irait le faire griller à la broche. — Je crois que c'est la jalousie qui fait parler votre oncle.

— Moi, jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? s'étrangla Thorïn. De vous peut-être ?

— Et si vous montiez voir vos chambres, proposa Bilbo à Aria et Thorïn qui allaient vraisemblablement en venir aux mains d'ici quelques minutes vu comme l'air crépitait d'électricité autour d'eux. C'était impressionnant.

Aria fut la première à abandonner et soupira lourdement. Ce petit bout d'homme était vraiment très sympathique et on sentait que lui aussi voulait faire ses preuves auprès de Thorïn. Il avait bien sûr signé un contrat et il était prêt à le remplir même au mépris de son débiteur. Quel manque de savoir-vivre de la part de ce prince nain quand même ! Trop heureuse de leur échapper quelques instants, elle alla se débarbouiller dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée avant d'aller souper. Elle prendrait son bain un peu plus tard. L'aubergiste avait eu la gentillesse de mettre un tube à leur disposition dans la pièce qui servait de salle d'eau, attenante aux deux chambres qui étaient voisines. Bien sûr, la gentillesse du vieux monsieur n'était pas gratuite et lorsqu'elle repensa au peu de considérations qu'avait eu l'autre Seigneurie de pacotille à son égard, elle avait failli voir rouge. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de mettre le feu au seul toit qu'ils auraient au-dessus de leur tête avant longtemps. Il n'empêchait que c'était elle qui avait tout déboursé, car eux, bien évidemment, avaient les poches presque vides. Les elfes leur avaient tout pris lors de leur captivité à Mirkwood.

— Ce Thorïn Oakenshield n'était qu'un gros porc sans savoir vivre, rumina-t-elle tout haut, en sortant de sa chambre tout en claquant bruyamment la porte.

— Ce gros porc, comme vous le dites si bien, ne vous a pas forcé à venir avec nous, dit une voix bien trop rauque, bien trop reconnaissable à son goût.

Aria soupira, mais ne lui fit ni le plaisir de se retourner ni celui de lui répondre. Au lieu de cela, elle partit à grandes enjambées vers la salle commune, sous le regard noir du gros porc en question. En bas des escaliers, elle croisa Fili qui semblait l'attendre. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la salle à manger, laissant Thorïn derrière eux qui les observait, le visage fermé.

oO§Oo

Alors que le souper se terminait tranquillement, Thorïn se sentait aussi excité et pressé que… contrarié. La fin de leur mission se rapprochait de plus en plus. Bientôt, il allait enfin reconquérir le Royaume de ses ancêtres. Enfin il allait reprendre possession de l'Arkenstone et de la Montagne Solitaire. Plus il s'en approchait et plus il lui semblait entendre les appels impérieux de la pierre. Il ferma les yeux sous le coup de l'émotion. Bientôt, Erebor retrouverait sa prestance d'antan. Il en tremblait de désir contenu. Il pouvait donc bien supporter la présence inopportune de cette petite humaine. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de se coller contre Fili pendant tout le repas et ce dernier n'y avait vu aucune objection, bien au contraire. Quel idiot. Il ne comprenait pas son neveu. Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle le faisait exprès pour l'énerver lui ? Sans un mot, il la vit quitter la table, jouant de ses charmes et de ses sourires qu'elle dispensait aux autres aussi facilement qu'elle lui réservait ses piques et ses phrases acides. Mais, peu lui importait l'attitude de cette femelle, il était bien trop proche de son but pour se soucier d'elle. Erebor, son royaume ! C'est tout ce qui importait. Il ne tarda pas à quitter la compagnie des siens à son tour pour se diriger à l'étage. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui serait bénéfique. Il fallait qu'il soit en forme quand il reprendrait possession de ses biens. Si seulement son père et son grand-père pouvaient le voir à ce moment-là… Il lui tardait que cela arrive. Tout à ses délicieuses pensées, il ouvrit la porte qu'il pensait être celle de sa chambre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une vision pour le moins surprenante et presque irréelle.

oO§Oo

Aria avait quitté la salle un peu plus tôt, laissant la compagnie deviser joyeusement sur les prochains jours. Elle était éreintée et ne rêvait que du bon bain chaud qui l'attendait en haut.

Ce dernier lui fit un bien fou et c'est à la fois alanguie et détendue qu'elle s'allongea nue sur son lit douillet. Les draps frais sur son corps chaud lui prodiguèrent la plus délicieuse des sensations. Elle avait toujours été très sensuelle, mais il en avait toujours été ainsi pour tous ceux de son peuple. La sensualité chez les Drakons n'avait jamais été un sujet tabou, encore moins le sexe, ce qui pouvait sembler contradictoire vu le peu de naissance que son peuple avait compté ces derniers millénaires. Elle était par contre étonnée de fantasmer sur un nain. Et pas n'importe lequel. Il avait beau être arrogant et détestable en tout point, elle était attirée par sa prestance et son aura de puissance. Elle avait toujours aimé les belles choses qui brillent et, même si Thorïn Oakenshield était loin d'être une belle chose qui brille, il éveillait en elle des pensées passablement interdites et gênantes selon sa propre morale. Malheureusement son cerveau et son corps étaient loin de trouver cela interdit ou bien encore gênant et stimulèrent une zone au milieu de son ventre qui finit par enflammer totalement ses sens. Il avait beau être un nain, il n'en restait pas moins majestueux et terriblement tentant. Si seulement ils avaient pu se rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour qu'il soit tout à elle. Était-il aussi rude et brutal en amour qu'au combat et dans la vie ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en imaginant la scène et soupira d'aise face aux images que son cerveau lui envoyait. Rassurée de ne pas être découverte, elle passa doucement la main sur son pubis avant de respirer doucement pour totalement fondre dans l'oubli du désir que ce maudit nain lui inspirait.

oO§Oo

Comprenant qu'il venait de découvrir une scène qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais dû voir, Thorïn referma la porte, rassuré que la fille ne l'ait pas entendu, tout occupée qu'elle était à ses affaires. Loin d'être choqué, la vision du corps nu de cette petite humaine l'enflamma presque aussi bien que la vision de lui-même sur le trône d'Erebor. Pestant contre cette dangereuse faiblesse, il claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre. Cette petite peste n'était même pas de son peuple. Il ne devrait pas s'intéresser à elle. Elle ne faisait que lui embrouiller l'esprit comme elle embrouillait celui de Fili. Dès le début, il avait su que leur rencontre ne causerait que des ennuis.

Fort de cette pensée, il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Dès que ses paupières se baissèrent, son traître d'esprit lui envoya tantôt des images d'Erebor tantôt des images d'Aria, totalement nue et à sa merci.

Non, il aurait dû lui dire NON.

oO§Oo

Voilà une reconquête qui s'annonçait fort mal ou tout du moins assez périlleuse pour la compagnie des nains. Les raisons du corps et du cœur peuvent parfois être bien traîtres aux ambitions de l'esprit. Si le prince nain avait su ce que cela lui en coûterait…

À Suivre


	4. Une Magie Confuse

**Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre (Prologue)

* * *

 **3**

 **Une Magie Confuse**

 _Smaug regardait la jeune princesse et sentit l'aiguillon d'un désir souverain lui transpercer le corps. Un jour, elle serait sienne, et alors il pourrait lui faire subir tous les outrages possibles, toutes ces choses qu'il s'amusait à lui susurrer à l'oreille quand il la croisait seule dans les couloirs du palais de son père. Il la voulait d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, bien au contraire : elle se défendait et n'hésitait pas à cracher son venin dès qu'une occasion se présentait. Un joyau brut qu'il prendrait plaisir à détruire à petit feu. Il la soumettrait et bientôt elle se prosternerait devant lui. Toutefois, ce que Smaug aimait par-dessus tout, bien plus qu'une princesse soumise, c'étaient les trésors des nains ; l'or était sa force et sa faiblesse._

 _Quand son roi mourant le somma de récupérer et de protéger de ce peuple primitif le cœur de leur montagne, il vit là l'occasion qu'il n'attendait plus : devenir son propre roi sur sa propre montagne d'or. La désolation qu'il causa s'étendit au-delà du royaume des nains, d'Erebor ou de la cité des hommes, Dale cela détruisit son propre peuple, mais Smaug n'en avait que faire, car tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était se repaître de son immense trésor._

 _Alors, il en oublia tout, tout sauf ce qui n'était pas à lui._

* * *

— Non, on ne peut se permettre de traînasser une journée de plus, Maître Cambrioleur, réprimanda gentiment Balïn. Le temps nous est compté si nous voulons arriver à temps pour trouver l'autre porte, celle cachée sur la Montagne Solitaire.

Aria, qui passait par là, sourit doucement devant la mine déconfite de ce pauvre Bilbo. Non, bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps dans cette auberge et ils s'y étaient déjà bien trop attardés compte tenu du temps qu'il leur restait. Il n'empêchait que cette nuit avait été une bénédiction. Elle avait dormi comme un bébé. Un bon bain doublé d'un peu de tranquillité, c'était son remède préféré.

Quand elle fut arrivée au bas des escaliers, elle constata que toute la compagnie était déjà debout, y compris Thorïn qui semblait de fort méchante humeur. Elle fronça les sourcils. Allons bon, l'avait-elle déjà vu sourire ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Assurément non.

— J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposée ? lui lança-t-il hargneusement quand elle arriva à ses côtés, car nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Il nous faut reprendre la route immédiatement.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il lui tourna le dos et sortit dans la cour de l'auberge.

— Merci oui, vous de même, et pas de problème, évidemment, marmonna la jeune femme, sa bonne humeur presque envolée devant la mine revêche du nain.

Les autres la regardèrent, perplexes. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Pourquoi Thorïn semblait-il à ce point remonté contre la petite humaine ?

— Heu, Thorïn, avança Bofur qui venait de rejoindre ce dernier dehors. Et notre petit déjeuner ?

— Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela. Il nous faut avancer ! entendirent-ils clairement Thorïn dire à leur compagnon.

Chacun se rendit alors dans la salle à manger pour y chiper ce qu'il pouvait sur la table couverte du déjeuner qu'ils devaient malheureusement sauter.

— Il n'a pas tort, vous savez, soupira Aria. Il nous faut avancer plus vite si nous voulons arriver à destination à temps.

— À destination ? reprit Thorïn sarcastique. Parce que vous pensez sérieusement nous suivre jusqu'au bout de notre périple ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? proposa Aria, les mains sur les hanches.

N'avaient-ils déjà pas abordé ce sujet au moins… mille fois ?! Balïn les regarda tous les deux d'un air soucieux avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

— Pourquoi tenez-vous tant que cela à aller jusqu'à Erebor avec nous, Dame Aria ? Nous pensions qu'une fois arrivés au Bourg-du-Lac, nos routes se sépareraient.

Après tout, c'était ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Ce Balïn avait le don de poser les bonnes questions, songea-t-elle avec agacement.

Thorïn la scruta attentivement, attendant une réponse, tout comme chaque nain présent. Seul Bilbo semblait un peu embarrassé. Aria savait que lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné par le passé, aussi elle comprit son malaise. Cela étant, il avait signé un contrat le liant aux nains et par ailleurs, il avait sauvé Thorïn de son ennemi le plus mortel, un certain Azog. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait entendu dire. Sa présence non désirée faisait donc d'elle une cible idéale et cela ne semblait pas près de s'arranger. Quoique, ne les avait-elle justement pas sauvés des orques et de leurs wargs la veille? Ils avaient la mémoire courte.

— Eh bien, commença la jeune fille, cherchant ses mots avec soin pour ne pas dire de bêtise et le froisser par inadvertance. — Je dois avouer que ces quelques jours en votre compagnie m'ont donné envie de vous aider. Sincèrement, insista-t-elle un peu trop rapidement lorsqu'elle vit que Thorïn semblait sceptique.

Toutefois, il était certain que ce n'était pas grâce à lui ni à sa charmante attitude… Cependant, elle avait appris à connaître un peu mieux les autres et devait reconnaître qu'elle admirait et appréciait leur incroyable et indéfectible fidélité envers celui qu'ils voyaient comme leur chef et futur roi. Enfin, elle devait aussi admettre que le nain ne la laissait pas de marbre. Bien au contraire, lui seul avait réussi à allumer cette flamme qui ne voulait plus s'arrêter de brûler. C'était dur de le haïr et de le désirer en même temps, vraiment très dur et incroyablement perturbant. Reportant son attention sur l'objet de ses désirs les plus fous, elle faillit hurler de dépit. Il semblait mettre un point d'honneur à lui montrer le peu d'importance qu'il lui vouait. Saleté de nain sans cœur ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se sente attirée, entre tous, par ce maudit Thorïn Oakenshield ?! Prenant sur elle pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans, le gifler une bonne dizaine de fois et surtout, surtout pour ne pas lui faire sentir les flammes qui la consumaient depuis des jours… Si ce n'était depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle se planta devant lui, les bras croisés.

— Monsieur Thorïn Oakenshield, je souhaite plus que tout au monde vous aider à pénétrer dans cette montagne.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un très grand sourire, puis elle leva son regard vers son visage sévère.

— Cependant, rectifia-t-elle, je ne le fais pas pour vous. Je le fais pour votre compagnie qui semble attacher une grande importance à votre quête. J'admire la loyauté qu'ils vous témoignent, termina-t-elle.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Il la fixa sans ciller et une étrange émotion lui étreignit la poitrine. Aria sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. À la vérité, elle était sincère et souhaitait l'aider de tout cœur. Mais l'aider en quoi ? Récupérer son royaume ? Cacher loin de lui la pierre maudite qui semblait avoir fait perdre l'esprit à ses ancêtres ? Une pierre qu'elle était censée reprendre et mettre en un lieu aussi sûr que l'était son propre cœur ? Venger son peuple ?

Tous deux restèrent plantés là jusqu'à ce que Thorïn rompe cet étrange lien qui s'était tissé entre eux l'espace de quelques secondes.

— Qu'en pensez-vous, Maître Cambrioleur ? demanda-t-il subitement au hobbit, sans cesser de la dévisager, elle. L'humaine doit-elle nous accompagner jusqu'au bout ?

— Eh bien je pense, avança timidement Bilbo qui ne savait franchement pas quoi dire, mais qui ne voulait pas faire de tort à la jeune humaine, que Dame Aria pourrait nous être utile. Vraiment.

— Vraiment ? questionna Thorïn, dubitatif. Si c'est le cas, alors c'est Aria qui affrontera avec vous le dragon. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire diversion en offrant sa vie au monstre, s'il est encore vivant, tandis que vous retrouverez mon bien ?

Aria leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi cruel avec elle ? Que lui avait-elle fait pour mériter autant de haine ?

— S'il vous fait plaisir que ma vie soit sacrifiée pour votre bon vouloir, je veux bien, lança-t-elle, à bout de patience. Mais je vous préviens, il paraît que je suis difficile à tuer, prévint-elle avant de lui emboiter le pas.

La discussion était close.

Elle avait envie de hurler, de frapper et de pleurer de rage en même temps. Ce nain ne lui ferait-il donc jamais confiance ? Tandis que les battements de son cœur se calmaient progressivement, elle alla retrouver Fili et Kili qui étaient restés en retrait. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec le petit frère de Fili. Kili avait une mine de papier mâché et, quand elle fut à leurs côtés, elle s'aperçut qu'il souffrait terriblement.

— Par tous les orques de l'enfer ! s'écria Aria, inquiète. Que vous arrive-t-il, Kili ?

Elle voulut lui attraper le visage pour mieux le regarder, mais ce dernier fit tout pour se soustraire à ses mains.

Alertée par les cris de la jeune femme, leur petite troupe se rassembla vite autour d'eux, ce que Kili apprécia moyennement.

— Ce n'est rien, grogna-t-il. Juste ma blessure qui ne veut pas guérir…

— Une blessure ? s'exclama Aria avant d'être coupée par Thorïn.

— Si vous aviez fait un peu plus attention, l'humaine, vous auriez-su que Kili avait été blessé. Nous avons traité sa plaie, mais il semblerait qu'elle ne veuille pas guérir. Malheureusement, lâcha-t-il froidement. Nous n'avons plus le temps de traîner.

— Kili, peux-tu encore nous suivre ? questionna Thorïn, reportant son attention sur son plus jeune neveu.

La jeune femme, qui connaissait déjà la réponse du frère de Fili, décida d'intervenir. Elle ne pouvait pas le soigner, car la blessure semblait avoir déjà fait son emprise sur une partie de la vitalité de sa victime, mais la ralentir, oui. Elle avait ce qu'il fallait.

— Fili, dit-elle d'une voix plus forte pour se faire entendre. Montrez-moi sa blessure, j'ai un onguent qui lui permettra d'aller mieux, mais prévint-elle en voyant les visages s'éclairer d'espoir, je ne pourrais pas le sauver. Il a été touché par une lame maudite. Je n'ai pas les plantes nécessaires ici pour cela. Peut-être à Bourg-du-Lac si nous nous hâtons.

Une fois qu'elle lui eut appliqué sa pommade miraculeuse, la compagnie des nains put enfin reprendre la route sans se douter que de nouvelles embûches se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

oO§Oo

Dans la forteresse de Dol Guldur, Azog attendait patiemment les ordres de son Maître. L'œil unique du Nécromancien était tourné vers un point que lui seul semblait voir bien au-delà… Le sorcier se mit alors à psalmodier sans fin en Noir Parler du Mordor. Une épaisse fumée, d'abord noirâtre, puis se teintant de blanc à mesure qu'elle s'étendait, passa à côté de l'orque qui eut juste le temps de s'écarter. Le brouillard réduisait en cendres tout ce qu'il touchait. Puis il disparut. Azog le chercha des yeux et se demanda à qui était destiné ce traitement de faveur. Un sourire malsain se peignit sur son visage balafré. Il aurait donné cher pour voir ces pauvres diables de nains – car il ne tarda pas à se douter qu'ils fussent en ligne de mire – se tortiller dans tous les sens avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il espéra juste que son fils Bolg aurait le temps de lui rapporter la tête du Prince. Il la désirait plus que tout au monde. Elle lui servirait de trophée et compenserait la main que ce Thorïn Oakenshield lui avait prise jadis. Un cri de haine s'éleva de sa bouche déformée par la rage et la colère.

Ils allaient tous le payer très cher.

oO§Oo

Plus ils se rapprochaient du long lac d'Esgaroth, plus les sens d'Aria l'avertissaient d'un danger imminent. Quelque chose de mauvais se tramait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer d'où pouvait provenir le risque. Thorïn avait bien sûr remarqué son manège depuis quelques minutes. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner la tête à droite et à gauche comme s'ils étaient suivis.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, comprenant qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie cette fois.

Aria le regarda fixement, humant l'air pendant quelques secondes. Que cette fille pouvait se montrer étrange, songea-t-il pour lui-même.

— Je sens quelque chose… mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

— Ah, les femmes ! s'esclaffa Kili qui allait un peu mieux depuis que le matin même, Aria lui avait prodigué ses soins.

— Chut, reprit Bilbo. Moi aussi, je sens que… regardez, paniqua-t-il, là-bas !

Il pointa du doigt une sorte de brouillard grisâtre et assez épais qui avançait dangereusement dans leur direction.

— Étrange, souffla Thorïn tandis que les nains s'étaient amassés en groupe derrière lui.

— Pas étrange, contredit Aria, comprenant ce que c'était. C'est de la magie noire !

Elle se tourna brusquement vers le nain :

— Fuyons avant qu'il ne nous rattrape, car sinon, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

— Fuir ? Mais pour aller où ? s'énerva Thorïn. Nous devons suivre cette route pour arriver au ponton du lac ! C'est la voie la plus courte.

— Soit vous continuez et vous vous ferez tuer, soit on fait demi-tour et on court ! Tout de suite ! hurla-t-elle.

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, toute la bande prit exemple sur Aria et se mit à courir. Malheureusement, Bombur, qui était à la traîne, se retrouva bien vite rattrapé par le dangereux brouillard. Aria, qui l'avait vu, fit demi-tour pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

— Donnez-moi la main Bombur !

— Mais pour quoi faire, je ne suis pas un enfant et…

Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, une épaisse fumée s'éleva lentement derrière lui, accompagnée d'une odeur de brûlé…

— Aaaaah, je brûle, je brûle ! s'égosilla-t-il.

— Mais donnez-moi votre fichue main espèce de nainbécile ! explosa Aria.

Voyant qu'il la regardait sans toujours comprendre, elle l'attrapa de force par le poignet et le tira derrière elle pour rejoindre les autres qui la regardèrent, étonnés.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je n'ai pas de bras, se justifia-t-elle, essoufflée.

— Dame Aria, dit Bilbo, le souffle court lui aussi à cause de leur folle course. Vous ne nous aviez vous pas dit que vous pratiquiez un peu de magie vous-même ? Ne pourriez-vous pas faire quelque chose ?

Quelque chose, quelque chose, pensa Aria… Certes, elle connaissait bien sûr un sort, mais ne l'ayant pas pratiqué depuis très longtemps, elle doutait de sa réussite.

— Ai-je le choix ? marmonna-t-elle. En fait non, je ne l'ai pas alors… entre cela et finir en cendres…

— Écoutez-moi, leur intima-t-elle, tenez-vous tous l'épaule, la main ou ce que vous voulez. Que chaque nain soit accroché les uns aux autres, je vais tenter de nous emporter ailleurs.

Thorïn la regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer. Si elle pouvait se montrer enfin utile à quelque chose, c'était le moment où jamais.

— Faites ce qu'elle vous dit, leur ordonna-t-il, conscient que son ordre serait mieux reçu que celui de l'humaine.

Quand Aria les vit tous reliés les uns aux autres, elle entama sa formule, en priant très fort les Valar et les Drakons pour que cela fonctionne. Alors qu'elle en était au deuxième verset de son sort, elle sentit la main de Thorïn sur son épaule, son souffle chaud près de son oreille.

— Dépêchez-vous, l'humaine, il se rapproche de plus en plus.

Un peu déconcentrée par cette interruption inopinée, elle réussit néanmoins à réciter le dernier mot. Elle ferma les yeux, haletant d'appréhension. Pourvu qu'elle ait réussi…. Mais une minute s'écoula sans qu'il ne se passe rien. L'épaisse fumée les encerclait presque à présent. Si Aria échouait, ils étaient tous morts à moins de s'enfuir au plus vite.

— Alors ? demanda faiblement Bilbo qui ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir revu au moins une fois sa chère Comté.

— Alors rien, cracha Gloïn, déçu et inquiet. Je propose que nous reprenions notre course.

— Gloïn a raison, rétorqua Thorïn. Le sort n'a pas marché, nous sommes fichus !

— Non ! hurla Aria qui eut juste le temps de reprendre le bras de Thorïn qui lui-même avait lâché celui de Gloïn, ne vous lâchez pas, car sinon…

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Thorïn se sentit aspiré par une espèce de trou noir… Puis plus rien. Il eut juste le temps de penser à sa mission et à sa pierre précieuse avant d'être englouti par le néant.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Que leur avait-elle fait cette maudite sorcière ?

oO§Oo

La première pensée cohérente de Thorïn, fils de Thraïn quand il ouvrit les yeux fut qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission et qu'il était mort. Un énorme poids lui étreignit la poitrine. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Ouvrant grand les yeux et louchant vers le bas de son corps, il comprit pourquoi. L'humaine, Aria, était affalée de tout son long sur lui, ce que la partie inférieure de son anatomie semblait fortement apprécier. Il la poussa sans ménagement, ce qui la réveilla en sursaut.

— Vous êtes lourde, se justifia-t-il sans ambages, pour ne pas lui montrer ce que son traître de corps ressentait pour elle.

— Par… Pardon ? bégaya-t-elle, l'esprit encore en vrac.

Thorïn jeta un œil circulaire sur ce qui les entourait. À priori, il était dans le pétrin. Première constatation : ses guerriers semblaient avoir tous disparu. Seconde constatation : ils étaient dans une grotte inconnue.

Pour résumer la situation, cette idiote les avait perdus.

— Où nous avez-vous emmenés ? grogna-t-il en colère. Vous nous avez égarés !

— Je vous ai sauvé la vie, oui. Et un « merci » vous mordrait-il la langue, espèce de butor des cavernes !

Aria était furieuse, mais en même temps soulagée. Son sort avait fonctionné ! Magnifique ! Sa préceptrice serait fière d'elle… Si elle était encore en vie.

— Nous sommes vivants, oui, pesta Thorïn, indifférent aux pensées personnelles de la jeune femme, mais perdus ! Dois-je vous rappeler que les heures avant le dernier jour de Durïn approchent ?!

— Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Désolée, de n'avoir pas pu amener sa sérénissime sainteté le prince nain descendant de Durïn devant sa petite porte cachée en haut de sa si petite montagne, qui ne se découvre qu'une fois tous les trente siècles et à une certaine heure, qui plus est !

Elle avait bien retenu la leçon de la veille. Merci Fili.

— De quel droit vous permettez-vous de me parler de la sorte ! hurla Thorïn que la colère et l'horreur d'avoir perdu, sans doute, son seul moyen d'atteindre son but, rendit presque fou. Je suis Thorïn, fils de Thraïn fils de…

— Vous seriez le fils d'un âne que je m'en ficherais… ROYALEMENT ! s'écria Aria à son tour qui en avait assez d'être le bouc émissaire du nain.

— Comment osez-vous ! tonna-t-il. Je suis… je suis… vociféra-t-il, l'écume aux lèvres.

— Oui, bon je sais qui vous êtes, ce n'est pas la peine de me le répéter tous les quatre matins, mon bon ami, tempêta Aria tout aussi furieuse, mais aussi un brin amusée par leur échange. Il n'empêche, et pour vous dire les choses franchement, je trouve cela aberrant, que vous deviez suivre à la lettre une soi-disant prophétie pour trouver l'entrée de votre royaume ! N'est-ce pas ? N'y avait-il donc aucun autre passage plus sûr et moins périlleux à trouver ?

Il la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

— Non, lâcha-t-il buté.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui.

— Non, parce qu'il me semblait, enfin je crois avoir entendu dire qu'un dragon avait élargi grandement l'entrée de votre déjà si impressionnant vestibule, laissant ainsi, un passage assez conséquent pour pouvoir y entrer à plusieurs.

Thorïn la regarda, éberlué. Sa colère retomba comme un soufflé face à la diatribe assurée de la jeune femme. Ses renseignements n'étaient pas tout à fait exacts, ils étaient même carrément faux. En fuyant la Montagne Solitaire, ils avaient réussi à refermer la porte, mais hélas, ils l'avaient aussi scellée. Il n'y avait aucun trou laissé par le dragon.

— On ne peut pas, dit-il entre ses dents.

— Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ?

— Entrer par la porte, soupira-t-il.

— Mais pourquoi ?

Il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte, comprit-il.

— Parce que c'est ainsi ! L'entrée a été scellée. Vos renseignements sont erronés, finit-il par dire. De plus, la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'ajoute quelque chose, ceci est notre quête, pas la vôtre ! C'est vous qui avez tenu à nous accompagner alors vous vous plierez à ce que je commande de faire. Compris ?!

Aria leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment.

— Très bien c'est vous le chef, après tout. Alors, chef, par où va-t-on maintenant ? demanda-t-elle l'air sardonique.

— On sort de cette grotte, répondit Thorïn, trop heureux d'avoir repris la main, et on trouve les autres !

— À vos ordres, chef !

— Et arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, car sinon je vous embroche sans remord, rétorqua le nain en respirant lentement dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs déjà bien malmenés.

Aria le regarda, médusée.

— Ah oui ? Et avec quoi ? répondit-elle avec insolence, lorgnant sur l'espace vide où aurait dû se trouver une, voire plusieurs armes.

— Vous êtes impossible, vous savez, grogna-t-il.

— Je vous retourne le compliment, susurra-t-elle, bien décidée à le pousser à bout.

Prenant sur lui, il ne lui fit pas le plaisir d'entrer dans son jeu plus longtemps et avança d'un pas vif et assuré, lui faisant comprendre que la récréation était terminée. Ils devaient impérativement trouver les autres, et ce le plus vite possible. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne les avait pas trop fait dévier de leur chemin.

Aria quant à elle, ne sut pas si elle devait se féliciter de la tournure que prenaient les évènements ou bien les appréhender. Une fois arrivée dans la montagne, elle devrait récupérer la pierre et la mettre en lieu sûr et puis… Elle s'occuperait de ce satané dragon qui avait gâché la vie de tant de personnes ! En attendant, elle se retrouvait seule avec Thorïn et une partie d'elle-même ne put qu'apprécier cet intermède impromptu. Quand elle y repensait, elle devait quand même être un peu masochiste pour apprécier la compagnie d'un nain revêche qui ne l'aimait absolument pas.

oO§Oo

Thorïn et Aria finiront-ils par retrouver le reste de la compagnie ou se seront-ils entretués entre-temps ? Seuls l'avenir et la suite de cette histoire vous le diront.

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

* Ici, tous les noms, appellations, etc. restent en VO et non en version française. D'ailleurs, ce qui est intéressant de noter c'est que selon certaines versions des romans, on se retrouve soit avec la version francisé des noms (Bilbo Baggins — version plus ancienne —, devient Bilbo Bessac — version plus récente —, etc.), soit avec la version originale, soit dans le Seigneur des anneaux, Bilbo Bessac devient Bilbon Sacquet...

* Dans les films Azog est toujours en vie alors j'ai tenu à le garder ici aussi par convenance.


End file.
